PERDA DE MEMÓRIA CONFUSÃO NA CERTA
by GORDA-FIBLE
Summary: PERDA DE MEMÓRIA CONFUSÃO NA CERTA PERDA DE MEMÓRIA CONFUSÃO NA CERTA PARTE. I FIBLE: Bom, meu apelido é Fible se pronuncia fibou essa é minha primeira Fic postada. Como marca registrada: minhas fics sempre são narradas por personagens de fora do


PERDA DE MEMÓRIA CONFUSÃO NA CERTA

**PERDA DE MEMÓRIA CONFUSÃO NA CERTA PARTE. I**

FIBLE: Bom, meu apelido é Fible (se pronuncia fibou) essa é minha primeira Fic postada. Como marca registrada: minhas fics sempre são narradas por personagens de fora do desenho ou que não aparecem na história pra vocês se acustumarem, vou começar com o Shikamaru.

SHIKAMARU (S.:): Por quê eu?  
FIBLE: Hei a Fic é minha eu que faço as perguntas por aki!!  
S.: : PROBLEMÁTICA!!  
FIBLE : VOU TE DEXAR CARECA!!  
KAKASHI : COMEÇA LOGO!!

S.: Numa bela tarde os shinobis Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke estavam conversando...

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei como sempre atrasado!  
Sakura : Não agüento mais esperar o sensei !  
Naruto : Vamos protestar!!Vamos ficar de greve!!  
Sakura : Eh você tem toda razão!!Eu vou ficar de greve e nada vai mudar minha opinião!!  
Sasuke : Acho que não é uma boa idéia...Devíamos preservar nosso treinamento.  
Sakura : Que idéia idiota Naruto! Eu nunca participaria desse protesto!

S.: (Um rumor) Num movimento rápido os 3 shinobis se viram e se deparam com seu sensei chegando mais uma vez atrasado!

Naruto : Ah!! Kakashi-sensei!!  
Kakashi : ... O que houve? Eu cheguei no horário marcado!  
Sakura : Kakashi!  
Kakashi : Que foi Sakura?  
Sakura : NÓS MARCAMOS HÁ QUATRO HORAS ATRÁS!!  
Naruto : Chega eu desisto!!  
Kakashi : Mas essa é a semana do "SENSEI DO ANO" se descobrirem que um de meus alunos desistiu eu, perco o prêmio!!  
Naruto : Ta bom! Mas amanhã você estará aqui 8:30!!Certo?E só terá 10 minutos de tolerância!!  
Kakashi: Prometo!! Vou chegar no horário!! Vocês confiam em mim?  
Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto : Claro!!

(Kakashi sai)

Sakura : Por vias das dúvidas vou chegar 9:30!

**PERDA DE MEMÓRIA CONFUSÃO NA CERTA PARTE. II**

S.: No dia seguinte...

(Trin, trin)

Kakashi : Que barulho é esse?

S.: Kakashi olha pro despertador (eu sei que na era feudal não existia despertador, mas se eu não botasse não faria sentido).

Kakashi : AH!! SÃO 8:39!!

FLASHBACK:

Naruto : Ta bom! Mas amanhã você entrará aqui 8:30!!Certo?E só terá 10 minutos de tolerância!!

FIM DO FLASHBACK:

S.: (Kakashi corre), (chegando perto dos shinobis, tropeça em um galho, e bate de cara eu uma árvore)...

Sakura : Socorre ele!!

S.: Sasuke e Naruto levantam o sensei rapidamente enquanto Sakura pega água em seu cantil.

Sakura : Vou jogar água na cara dele!!

S.: (Joga água) (Kakashi acorda)

Sakura: Chá!Água na cara sempre funciona!  
Naruto: Kakashi-sensei? Você ta bem?

Kakashi: Ka - quem?  
Sasuke : Ah não!! Agora além de atrasado ele ta sem memória!! Você lembra meu nome Kakashi-sensei?  
Kakashi : ... SEU CABELO É MANEIRO!!  
Sakura : OPS!! O "SENSEI DO ANO" é daqui a 3 dias ou seja a gente tem 3 dias para recuperar a memória dele!  
Naruto : Deixa que eu resolvo!  
Sasuke : Como?  
Naruto : Como nos filmes!

S.: (Pega um galho e acerta em cheio na cabeça de Kakashi)

**PERDA DE MEMÓRIA CONFUSÃO NA CERTA PARTE. III****  
**

Sakura : Bem pensado Naruto!!  
Kakashi : Mamãe, estou vendo unicórnios!!

Sakura : Idiota!!  
Sasuke : Tenho uma idéia! Vamos chamar parentes ou jounins amigos dele!  
Sakura : Oh! Sasuke-kun além de lindo você é inteligente!

Naruto : Você disse isso bem alto!!  
Sakura : Putz...

S.: Depois de muita discussão procuraram Assuma.

Assuma : Já que ele quer lembrar dos velhos tempos deixe-me a sós com ele.

Naruto : Ainda bem que ele caiu nessa de lembrar dos velhos tempos!!

Sakura : Talvez isso ajude!  
Sasuke : (Pega uma prancheta) Assuma, confere! Agora só faltam 6 jounins!  
Sakura : Ah! Vai ser fácil!!

Sasuke : OPS!Eu estava com o dedo em cima na verdade faltam...  
Naruto : Fala, não pode ser tão ruim!  
Sasuke : 306 jounins!  
Naruto : Eh! Eu to errado!!  
Sakura : Mais uma vez!!

S.: Vamos pular a discussão de sempre! No 2° dia...

Sasuke.: Agora só falta 1 jounin!!

Naruto : Ah vai ser fácil que ele ajude, seja lá quem for!!  
Sakura : Eh!! Também acho!!  
Sasuke : É o Gai!!  
Naruto : Já era!!  
Sakura : Por quê?  
Naruto : Na semana passada eu e o Sasuke zoamos o Gai por causa do cabelo!!

Flashback :

Naruto e Sasuke : UIA! UUUIA! O GAI TEM CABELO DE CUIA!  
Gai : Não me zoem assim!

(Naruto e Sasuke saem)  
Gai: (pensamento) Tenho que cortar o cabelo, ou pintar senão ninguém vai me respeitar!!

FIM DO FLASHBACK

**PERDA DE MEMÓRIA CONFUSÃO NA CERTA PART. IV**

S.: (Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto se direcionam a casa de Gai)...

(TOC TOC TOC TOC)

Gai : Já vai!(Abre a porta)  
Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

(O CABELO DE GAI ESTAVA MOICANO, VERDE, E VERMELHO NAS PONTAS)

Naruto : Tem um bicho na sua cabeça!!Deve ser um dos insetos do Shino!!Deixa que eu mato!!  
Gai : Não!!Eh meu cabelo!!  
S.:(Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi e quem estão lendo, desmaiam)

Depois de uns 5 minutos e uma boa água com açúcar (o orçamento ta baixo por isso só tem um copo d'água).

Sakura : Kakashi está se preparando pra o "SENSEI DO ANO", e ele quer lembrar dos velhos tempos por isso queremos sua ajuda!!E tira essa peruca!  
Gai : Ta muito na cara que é falsa?  
Sakura : Ta!!  
Gai : Então por quê vocês desmaiam?  
Sakura : Pergunta pra quem está escrevendo!!

S.: (GAI FICA A SÓS COM O KAKASHI COMO TODOS OS 306 ANTERIORES)  
3° DIA, o "SENSEI DO ANO" era há seis horas, mas bem antes disso às 8;30 da manhã...

Naruto : Ele já deve ter recuperado a memória por completo!

Sakura : Não confio!

Sasuke : Então o q fazemos?

Sakura : Existe um livro no acervo ninja, que fala sobre to da história de Konoha!!  
Sasuke : Vamos lá!!  
Sakura : Só os Jounins podem entrar!!  
Naruto : Manda o Kakashi-sensei!!  
Sakura : Vamos deixar ele estudando lá enquanto vamos ajudar no serviço comunitário obrigatório!!  
Naruto : Por quê a gente vai fazer o serviço comunitário mesmo?

Sakura : Lembra do que VOCÊ, Sasuke e Kiba fizeram no refeitório durante a avaliação anual...

FLASHBACK :  
Tsunade : Agora sou Hogake !!  
Shizune : Eh uma ótima Hogake não eh Ton Ton ?  
Ton Ton : arh arh arh (enquanto balança a cabeça para cima e para baixo)  
Tsunade : Como só o Shikamaru passou no exame Chunnin, tenho que conhecer melhor o desempenho dos Genins. Vou fazer uma avaliação anual!!  
S.: (todos se aproximam para avaliação anual quando...)  
Naruto, Sasuke e Kiba : (Sobem no alto de uma mesa) Guerra de Kunai!!

(Depois de muitos feridos e Kunais perdidas, Tsunade se aproxima)  
Tsunade : Todos vocês condenados a 6 horas de serviço comunitário obrigatório!!

Todos olham para Naruto, Kiba e Sasuke :¬¬ "

Fim do FLASHBACK 

Naruto e Sasuke : BONS TEMPOS!!

S.: (Depois de deixarem Kakashi no acervo ninja e fazerem os serviços comunitários o "SENSEI DO ANO" começou).PERDA DE MEMÓRIA CONFUSÃO NA CERTA PARTE. V

Jurado Ajinomoto : E agora Kakashi Hatake!!  
Kakashi : Hoje de tarde peguei emprestado um livro que falava sobre Konoha!!  
Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto : VAI KAKASHI-SENSEI!!

Kakashi : E ele começa assim ... OS SEGREDOS MAIS, OCULTOS E MICOSOS DOS HABITANTES DE KONOHA.  
Sakura : CALA BOCA KAKASHI-SENSEI!!

Kakashi : SAKURA PINTA O CABELO!! SASUKE USA LENTE!! NARUTO FAZ BALETT!! INO USA APLIQUE!! CHOUJI TOMA MAGRINS!! LEE TRABALHA COMO COUVER DO GAI!! NEJI É LINDO... HEI EU SOU HOMEM!!

FIBLE : Mas a história é minha!!

Kakashi : TSUNADE É TODA SILICONADA!! OROCHIMARU FAZ CURSO DA EMBELEZE PARA SER CABELEREIRO!!...  
JURADO MITACU NUMURU : TA BOM!!

SAKURA : Eu tenho uma coisa a dizer... PEGA ELE!!

S.: Depois de apanhar de Konoha, quase que inteira, Kakashi repousa no hospital...

KASANA ( Prima de Sakura que dá em cima de Kakashi) : Olá Kakashi!!  
Kakashi : Oi gata!!  
Fernanda-chan (esposa de Kakashi) : Larga meu marido!!

S.: (Num golpe violento e transtornado Fernanda-chan joga Kasana pela janela)

Fernanda-chan : Kakashi Hatake!! O-Q-U-E-V-O-C-Ê-E-S-T-A-V-A-F-A-Z-E-N-D-O-C-O-M-A-Q-U-E-L-A-M-U-L-H-E-R?  
Kakashi : Fala gata o que ta pegando ?  
Fernanda-chan : Kakashi, eu sou sua esposa, olha o respeito!!  
Kakashi : ESPOSA? EU NÃO SOU CASADO!!  
Fernanda-chan : DESGRAÇADO!!(Acerta um soco na cara dele)

**PERDA DE MEMÓRIA CONFUSÃO NA CERTA PARTE. VI**

S.: (Kakashi desmaia por uns cinco segundos e acorda ...)

Kakashi : Amor, o que você está fazendo aqui?  
Fernanda-chan : ALGUÉM ME EXPLICA O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO ?  
Sakura : Vamos para algum lugar e a gente explica!!  
Kakashi : Vamos para o Ichiraku Ramen

S.: (Chegando lá...)

Kakashi : Comam à vontade é por minha conta!!  
Naruto : Vou aproveitar !! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!  
Sakura : Pobre é assim mesmo!! Num pode ver uma boca livre!!

S.: (Depois de muita explicação)

Fernanda-chan : Nossa que dia vocês tiveram !!  
Sasuke : Nem me diga !!  
Fernanda-chan : Obrigada por cuidarem do meu marido!!  
Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura : De nada!!  
Fernanda-chan : Só tenho uma coisa a dizer ...

EVERYBODY DANCE NOW !!

S.: (Ichiraku Ramen se transforma em uma boate anos 80)

FIM


End file.
